


Pleasurable Release

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, Come Eating, Creature Castiel, Dubious Consent, Hurt Dean, Incubus Castiel, M/M, Non-Hunter Dean, Obsessive Behavior, Older Dean, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Succubi & Incubi, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, Victim Dean, Wet Dream, castiel/other(s) - Freeform, death by sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean had only caught a glimpse of the young man who haunted his dreams every single night but it seemed enough for his imagination. A groan escaped when he felt something wet on his stomach and Dean flushed in embarrassment.There is a note about the Major Character Death in the notes section for those curious/hesitant about the warning OR you could read the very last tag because that tells you all you really need to know.





	Pleasurable Release

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> The MCD warned about is not violent or bloody if that helps you make your decision about continuing on. The tags will give you a very clear idea of how it comes about (AKA the very last tag).

_Familiar blue eyes, hooded in pleasure, stared at him as the gorgeous young man slowly sunk down onto his hard cock. Dean’s arms were bound above his head, his mouth gagged, as he tried to buck up to bury himself in gloriously tight heat._

_A teasing little smile appeared on that young face as his blue-eyed tormenter kept lazily sinking down until a plump ass rested against him._

_Dean groaned, sound muffled by the ball-gag, as the young man gave a few teasing rocks of his hips. It started off slowly, it **always** did, before the young man was viciously riding him and moaning loudly in rapture._

_He could feel his own face, flushed and mouth parted as he panted, twisting in pleasure while Dean could only lie there tied to his bed while the unknown young man greedily rode him into the mattress._

_The mattress groaned under the power behind the young man’s quick snaps of his hips and when he started vigorously bouncing on Dean’s cock it was all Dean could do not to howl into his gag at the building pleasure._

_Dean tried rocking up, seeking his release, as the young man rode him harder and faster until Dean was coming with a wail into his gag. Afterwards, as his body went limp on the soft sheets, he could only lie there as the beautiful temptation continued eagerly riding him until Dean watched as the young man came with a moan, untouched and head thrown back in enjoyment._

_Slowly he pulled off, Dean’s now limp cock slipping free of a sloppy come wet hole, so the young man could settle between Dean’s legs to hungrily clean up the mess of Dean’s spent cock._

_A warm, wet mouth closed around him and sucked, lapped and moaned at the taste..._

He jerked up in bed, breathing hard and fast, before falling back onto his sheets and trying to control his breathing. Every single night it was the same, unnamed temptation.

Dean had only caught a glimpse of the young man who haunted his dreams every single night but it seemed enough for his imagination. A groan escaped when he felt something wet on his stomach and Dean flushed in embarrassment.

He didn’t have this many wet dreams when he was figuring out what his cock was for the first time. Dean shifted and briefly thought about sleeping with boxers on but since he had started having these dreams they always seemed to come off during the night when he was sleeping. It seemed pointless to even bother with it.

Slowly he moved, tossing his covers back and carefully getting out of bed. He didn’t care what the doctors said there was something wrong with him. His energy was almost always zapped, he ached and Dean constantly felt ill.

When he finally stumbled into the bathroom Dean frowned at his reflection. There were dark circles under his eyes, his face was an unhealthy color and his eyes looked dull. His muscles felt weak, his head heavy and his body protested him moving more frequently each day.

Dean relieved himself, took a warm shower and pulled on his softest clothing. Well-worn sweats and an old college t-shirt.

No way in Hell was he making it in today but at least he was the boss and he knew Benny would have no problem with his absence. It helped that his long-time friend and business partner knew Dean had been slowly getting sicker over the months.

He sprawled out on his plush couch, turned the TV on low and mentally drifted until he was slipping back into sleep. It didn’t seem like any time at all before he was falling into another wet dream.

_The young handsome face gazed down at him, lust and hunger in the same bright blue eyes, before the young man was climbing onto the couch to settle between Dean’s lazily sprawled legs. Nimble and knowing fingers tugged down his pants before a warm, skilled hand started to stroke him and tease the tip of his cock._

_Dean moaned lowly, body exhausted and mind fuzzy, as the hand moved faster and faster until he was hard and aching. He bucked up into the hold and earned a low laugh._

_“Not yet. I want you to come in my ass, green eyes.”_

_Sure enough the young man was discarding his clothing, wearing only a pair of shear white lace panties, as he climbed back up. A knee was pressed between the back of the couch and Dean’s thigh while the other rested on Dean’s other side as his blue-eyed temptation straddled him._

_He started to protest, worried the young man wasn’t ready, but as a hand gripped him and guided him into a warm, tight little hole where he could feel soaked warmth encircling him once the panties were pushed to the side._

_Dean’s mouth fell open as he panted, body limp and warm under the stranger, as inch by inch of his cock disappeared into the plump, fuckable ass still wearing panties._

_“Fuck.” A wrecked voice moaned, “I’m going to miss this when I’m done with you.” A warm ass pressed against Dean’s hips as the last of his cock disappeared into the young man’s hole. “But you’ve nearly given me everything. Can’t keep drawing this out any longer.”_

_A warm hand cupped his cheek, lust and hunger still staring at him in darkened blue eyes, as the young man started to ride him and moaned his appreciation each time Dean’s cock brushed his prostate._

_“Don’t worry, though, when it’s the last time it’ll be when you’re more aware to enjoy it.” now the young man was vigorously bouncing on his cock, clenching and groaning in pleasure, as Dean thrust up and moaned._

_He could feel his orgasm dragging from the very marrow of his bones, pulling all of his energy and strength, but Dean couldn’t stop himself from rocking his hips up even when each thrust seemed to take just a bit more from him._

_“That’s it.” the voice was rough, pleasure filled and wickedly pleased. “That’s it. Give it all to me. Come on, green eyes. You taste so good.”_

_Dean’s head pressed back, his eyes hooded and his lips parted, as he panted and thrust up until he came with a long, drawn out moan of pleasure. His cock pumped his release into the tight heat wrapped around him as the young man continued to bounce while his hand flew over his own cock._

_“So good. You taste and feel so good.” blue eyes were hooded, the pretty face flushed and the lush little mouth parted as a litany of satisfied sounds escaped until the young man came, hole tightening painfully around Dean’s softening cock. It vaguely reminded Dean of someone thoroughly enjoying a meal. “I wonder if anyone else in your family would taste as good?” the question was wondering and Dean couldn’t even connect the words. “Sometimes taste runs in a family…”_

_Dean felt spent, weak and used, as he lay there panting and unable to move._

_“I guess I’ll have to see once we’re finished.”_

_Warm lips pressed to his forehead and then his slack lips, tongue slipping inside and tasting him with another moan of delight. Dean blurrily blinked as the warmth of orgasm and the bone deep ache of exhaustion dragged him further away from the young man still astride him._

_“I do love your cock.” The warm, come filled hole disappeared from his cock and a warm mouth wrapped around him. It was nearly identical to the last time he’d dreamt this. Moans of delight and pleasure filled the room as Dean laid there on his large couch while the young man greedily sucked and licked his cock._

Dean lazily rolled over, curling in on himself, somehow feeling worse after another wet dream. He pressed his face against the couch, body shivering and feeling cold. His hand slowly reached up, dragged the blanket on the couch down and wrapped it around himself as he shivered again.

_Great. Now I’m freezing. Fucking doctors._

The next time he slipped into unconsciousness he didn’t dream of anything but darkness and he only came awake when a warm hand shook him. “Dean? Dean?” it was Sam’s voice and he slowly turned, groaning as it felt like his joints were aching and his whole body was one giant, impossible weight to move.

He couldn’t even lift his head very much.

“You’re burning up.” Sam’s voice was pitched with concern and Dean moaned in relief at the warm hand against his forehead. “I thought you said the doctor told you nothing was wrong.”

“That’s what he said.” He mumbled and blinked at Sam. “What are you doing here?”

“Benny called. He was concerned.”

“’m fine.”

“You’re not fine, Dean. You’re sick.” Sam was giving him an epic bitch face. “You’ve been getting worse for months.”

Dean frowned but didn’t know what to say. He had no idea what was wrong with him. He was thirty-nine but he felt like he was seventy-nine. The only time he felt remotely good was in his dreams when that young man was sucking him off or rigorously riding him.

“I wish you would have settled down with someone.” Sam was moving around the kitchen and Dean laid there, staring at the ceiling and willing some of his energy to return. It didn’t. “Then I would feel better knowing you had someone here taking care of you.”

“Is that what Jess does?” Dean muttered, “A glorified caretaker?”

“Did you say something?” Sam poked his head back in the room. Dean shook his head and watched as he disappeared again, “I know you love your one-night-stands and no-strings-attached philosophy but at this point that isn’t healthy for you. You’re going on forty, Dean, you should settle down.”

“Pretty sure whatever is wrong with me isn’t healthy and has nothing to do with not being married.”

“You need to eat more vegetables and fruits instead of that unhealthy crap you’re always eating.” Sam came into the room with a bowl of soup and Dean knew he’d brought it with him. “Here. This should warm you up and I’ll see about getting you into my doctor.”

Dean managed to sit up, blanket wrapped around him, as he cradled the soup and started eating. His stomach was cramping with hunger and the warmth coming off of it had him relaxing with a sigh.

It just took him a little bit longer when he woke up to recover any kind of energy. Once he ate this and had a bit more time he’d be moving around with only a few problems. His mind skipped over thoughts about his wet dreams; Sam didn’t need to know he was lusting so badly after a hot little thing he’d seen who was far too young for him.

Maybe he just needed to find that young man, bring him back to his place and fuck all of this sexual frustration out of himself into a real, warm and soft little body?

Sam took a seat nearby and Dean could hear him talking into the phone, asking about an appointment for Dean and explaining the symptoms he knew of. Dean just ate his soup, already feeling better as the warmth filled his gut.

At least Sam couldn’t see the wet spot from the most recent wet dream.

“They’re going to get you in Monday. The office is closing soon but I made sure I could get you in as quickly as possible.”

Dean absently nodded and finished off his soup.

“I’m worried, Dean. I’ve never seen you like this. Benny has never seen you like this.” Sam frowned at him, “Maybe you should take a vacation, leave running the shop to Benny and focus on your health. Then you can go back to running things.”

Dean wasn’t going to mention his new plan to find the young man tormenting him every night so he could fuck this obsession out of his system. Maybe if he wasn’t being tormented by those wet dreams he could better focus on his own health.

Hours later, after Sam had left and Dean had showered again, he dragged on presentable clothing. Soon enough Dean was in the club he’d seen the young man in the first time. It was a long shot, that his unintentional obsession would be there, but Dean was willing to try.

His guess paid off.

Dean could see the young man, tight clothes and sinful lips curled in a flirty smile looking up at an older man far bigger with clear interest. At least he knew the young man was interested in men.

That would make hitting on him and inviting him back to his place more likely to get a positive response instead of revulsion at being hit on by another male. He watched the larger man say something to the younger one and they weaved through the crowd, towards the back and disappeared.

Dean ordered a drink, found an empty table and waited as he listened to music, watching people practically fucking on the floor in a mimicry of dancing. Forty minutes passed before he caught sight of the large man, moving slowly now with a pleased and sated smile on his face even though he appeared slightly tired. Behind him the young man was walking with practically a bounce in his step and a very satisfied expression.

He wasn’t going to think about it.

It didn’t matter if the young man fucked the whole club as long as Dean could get this obsession silenced. He weaved himself through the crowd, turning down a few people trying to get his attention, before he took the seat next to the young man in question.

Big blue eyes flicked over at him absently, turning away and then they were staring at him. Dean could see the interest and a hint of lust even as he took in the lingering flush, the sight of a fresh bite mark on a tanned neck, as lush lips curved.

It was easy to draw the young man, _Castiel_ , into conversation and Dean was great at assessing interest. Castiel was _very_ interested in him. “So you want to go to the back or…” the voice he’d dreamt about asked, lower and seductive as a haze of lust started to fill him with a pleasant warmth.

“My place.” Dean breathed out. Finally, finally he could get this out of his system and then, maybe, he could put time into getting better. It was taking everything he had to focus and not collapse in a heap of exhaustion.

“Sounds great.”

Castiel easily slid into the passenger seat, interested eyes glancing around the car. It was both the longest and shortest drive home he’d ever experienced. There was a kind of tension, something charged between them, and once they made it to his place they barely made it through the door.

He shoved Castiel back against the door, pressing their lips together and hungrily kissing the lips that were just as soft as he remembered from his dreams. Fingers curled in his shirt and a warm little body pressed up against his.

Dean groaned into the kiss, mind fuzzy and hazy, as they kissed and tugged on each other’s clothes. Castiel broke the kiss, lips swollen and eyes hooded with undeniable lust, as he breathed heavily.

“Bed?”

Dean was more than happy to lead the way, the two of them stripping and Dean blinking at the lace panties Castiel wore before they were discarded. The bed was soft, warm and Castiel looked perfect in the middle of it with his very plump ass raised in glorious offering.

A large plug was nestled in his hole.

“Please tell me you’re of age.” Dean breathed out as he pulled the plug out and took in the wet, loose fucked open hole in front of him.

There was a low laugh, “By two years.”

“Thank God.” Dean muttered as his fingers sunk into Castiel’s wet hole, fingering and teasing, as beautiful, breathy moans filled the room. Castiel’s legs spread out wider and the twenty-year-old pressed his cheek against the sheets while his back bowed beautifully.

“Are you going to fuck me or spend the night admiring my ass?”

Dean didn’t respond, mind still fuzzy and almost floating in a kind of lustful high, as he moved forward. His knees braced on the inside of Castiel’s legs as he shifted Castiel’s further apart. Dean gripped his hard cock, pressed it up against Castiel’s hole without thought and started sinking inside. The thought of putting a condom on never even occurred to him.

The man who had fucked Castiel before Dean had gotten there had fucked Castiel loose and Dean admired the puffy rim as he pushed forward. He didn’t care that someone or possibly several someones had gotten there first or that Castiel was soaked with their come.

He focused on the real, warm and wet heat that squeezed him perfectly just as it had in his dreams. Dean’s breathing caught in his chest, his cheeks heated and his body thrummed once his balls pressed up against Castiel.

“Mmmmm.” Castiel moaned in satisfaction, pushing back and encouraging Dean with breathless little sounds of enjoyment, while Dean’s fingers dug into bruised hips. He didn’t waste time teasing or letting Castiel adjust, the young man had already adjusted to another cock. Instead Dean started rapidly fucking, cock plowing through Castiel’s soaked hole until the ringing slap of skin smacking skin filled the room.

Breathless, pleasured moans escaped both of them as the headboard started to knock against the wall. Dean found himself driven forward, determined to fuck with every last ounce of his strength, as Castiel’s moans only offered more encouragement and something in the back of his mind demanded he keep going.

“That’s it.” Castiel sounded wrecked, “Harder. Fuck me harder. Come on, give it to me. Fuck me like you mean it.” Castiel shoved back as he fucked himself onto Dean’s cock and each thrust took Dean balls deep. “Yes yes yes yes yes!”

Dean grunted as his hips continued to snap forward and he moved closer and closer to his orgasm. He could feel it building from deep within, tugging from his soul, as heat and warmth surged through him. With a moan to slammed forward, hips jerking and body tight, as he came with a loud groan and his release coated Castiel’s already sloppy hole.

Immediately, even as Castiel moaned lowly at the sensation, Dean wanted to lie down. His energy was zapped and a deep, hazy lethargy was settling inside of him. “ _Shhhhh_.” A voice crooned as Dean slipped out and ended up sprawled out on his back on the bed. “That’s it. You’re so close.” Castiel breathed. “Right there at the very end.”

A warm mouth wrapped around him, sucking and teasing, as Dean sobbed at the overstimulation. He jerked, tried briefly to move away because it was too much, but Castiel’s hands were strong where they held his hips down and his mouth didn’t pull away.

* * *

It really was a shame but Castiel had dragged this meal out long enough and he knew there wasn’t much left in Dean Winchester to give him satisfaction. He’d been splitting his time feeding upon three different men, it had been five when he’d first caught sight of Dean, but slowly he’d finished with two of them and now Dean had sought him out earlier than he’d thought.

Castiel had figured he had a week left of invading Dean’s ‘dreams’ and greedily feeding upon everything the older man had to give. And Dean had possessed quite a bit. Castiel had never had a meal so delicious, so _filling_ , then Dean Winchester.

The first night, when he’d effortlessly gotten into his victim’s house to form the link, he hadn’t expected to find such a large and mouthwatering life force within the human. And it only added to his interest that Dean Winchester was a very sexual being. Those victims always provided a delectable feast that Castiel constantly tried to drag out for the longest time.

He liked to savor his meals instead of glutting himself on them in one or two settlings.

It was an indulgence that not all of his kind allowed but Castiel loved slowly taking everything from his victim before he was done. He could have multiple victims at the same time; all with different flavors and offerings for his hunger so there was never a need to feast on one all at once.

The first night when he’d formed the connection, watching Dean slip into a daze, he’d gotten his first view of Dean’s thick cock and had wasted no time slamming himself down on it wanting to feel the burn of it. The first feeding had been like a burst of rich chocolate and the energy had rushed through him, warming and filling, as Castiel had greedily ridden Dean into the mattress.

Now he took in dull green eyes, a pale face and shaking muscles under soft skin. If he dragged this out any longer his meals from Dean wouldn’t be half as good and Dean might slip away from him before he made a move.

And the last meal, the one that took everything, was always the most delicious and satisfying.

Castiel pulled off Dean’s cock with a pop, licking his lips at the taste of come, before using a little of his own intrinsic magic to harden Dean’s cock once more.

This would be the last time.

He straddled Dean, eagerly sinking down on the human’s cock one last time, until his ass rested again Dean and Castiel was gloriously impaled. There was _nothing_ like having a nice, long and thick cock filling his ass.

Or indulging in letting a human roughly fuck him with the intention of a snack like he’d done tonight before Dean had approached him. The human might _think_ they were using him like a cheap whore but he was getting far more out of it.

“You have been one of my favorite meals in recent years.” Castiel praised as he shifted forward, bracing his hands on Dean’s shivering body, before he started to roughly fuck himself onto Dean’s cock. “You’ve always left me very satisfied. Such a unique taste for a human.”

The mattress creaked under his rough movements as Castiel vigorously moved his hips, greedily taking and taking and taking as he sunk into the link between them and _pulled_. Underneath him Dean jerked, whining lowly and hands scrambling uselessly as though he could fight off what was about to happen.

But the human had no clue.

He didn’t know that Castiel was an incubus, an incubus over four centuries old in a body forever twenty, and he had no idea that Castiel had been feeding on him for months. Months of coming into Dean’s home once the link informed him of Dean’s unconscious state and months of Castiel fucking himself on Dean’s cock or sucking on it until he’d sated his hunger.

Castiel didn’t stop, moving harder and faster, as the headboard banged loudly on the wall and Dean moaned weakly underneath him. His cheeks flushed with pleasure and his mouth fell open on a deeply satisfied moan. More and more of Dean’s energy, Dean’s very life force, poured into him from the link and Castiel dug deeper to drag all of it into him.

His appetite was insatiable and Castiel needed every last drop of energy from Dean.

“ _Ohhhh_.” Castiel’s eyes hooded and his fucking picked up pace, far rougher than a human would expect, as Dean’s motions slowed and Castiel greedily, hungrily, fucked his handsome victim to death as he rode Dean into the mattress. Dean came, lips parting and eyes dazed, while Castiel kept moving and the warmth of Dean’s last orgasm pumped into Castiel’s ass.

The whole time he kept feeding greedily on their link until the very last drop of Dean’s life force trickled along it and he was gloriously, blissfully, full. Underneath him Dean was still, chest no longer rising and falling, with dull green eyes staring at the ceiling and body completely devoid of life.

Castiel came with a wail, full and sated, as he greedily rocked his hips chasing his pleasure before he rested there astride Dean for a moment more. He let himself bask in the warmth of a wholly satisfying meal that had been months of feasting and enjoying. He slowly came back to himself, pliant and grinning, before he slipped off Dean’s limp cock and left the dead body on the bed.

“Mmmmm.” He stretched lazily, body pulling tight and loosening as he relaxed, before Castiel felt Dean’s release lazily leaking back out of his fucked open hole. Casually he picked up his plug, shoved it back inside, and gazed at the bed. Castiel allowed himself a moment to admire his victim, taking in the still features and the now soft cock, before he took in the picture on Dean’s nightstand.

Dean stood in the middle of a three people, eyes bright and smile blinding. Castiel dispassionately looked from Dean to the other two interesting options in the picture. One was a man slightly older than Dean, burly and rough looking, and the other was tall and handsome. He knew the older man to be Dean’s business partner and the tallest one in the picture Dean’s brother.

He regarded the picture and thought about the pleasure he’d taken in slowly devouring Dean’s life force. “Hmmm. I wonder if the younger brother tastes near as good as the older?” it was typically the case when he found a good meal and sampled their blood relatives.

Castiel set the photo back down, no worries about leaving evidence behind since his kind didn’t have DNA like humans nor did they leave prints. It made feeding easier without the worry of humans specifically hunting him and Castiel’s kind had been relying on that fact since humans had started inventing technology. They would find Dean’s body, signs of sex and nothing more.

He turned to focus on putting his clothing on, body loose and well fucked from a night of indulgence, before he was padding down the hallway and out into the cool night air.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written for a prompt sent in requesting Incubus!Cas visiting a regular human Dean (not a hunter) and slowly, over months, draining away Dean's life force during Dean's "wet dreams" about a young man riding him/sucking him off (Dean not realizing his health is declining because of these dreams). Dean doesn't get a "happy ending" but Cas does. 
> 
> This was rather different from most of my fics and this is, without a doubt, the first time I've written a fic where a character was literally fucked to death. The idea behind this was different so I had to take a crack at it.
> 
> So...be honest...how was it? Did I get the right tone for an incubus? Did I pull this one off? At least he died doing something he enjoyed?
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also tentatively going to try to accept some prompts for _bottom!Cas fics_ since I've noticed most of my fics lean towards bottom!Dean. You can submit a prompt [ here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=167280&c=4743391697PLTD).


End file.
